Polis' Guardian
by RealaCarsona
Summary: Crossover for The 100/Carmilla. Azgeda attacks the summit instead of Mount Weather and Lexa flees to the woods with the members of Skaikru to enlist the help of Polis' silent guardian. Clexa endgame.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So a few things have been changed round but since I don't accept show canon anymore I can't bring myself to care haha. Ok so, Azgeda attacks the summit rather than Mount Weather which derails Pike's rise to power. Also, a lot more of Skaikru were invited to the summit in the first place. Also, because this takes place during the summit, Lexa obviously hasn't bowed to Clarke yet, but that will almost definitely happen within this. Finally, there is also a crossover with Carmilla in this fic because why not guys! haha.**

When Azgeda had attacked Polis in the middle of the celebration to welcome Skaikru into the fold there had been chaos, warriors charged back and forth with blades raised high, and in the crossfire a handful of Clarke's own people had been felled.

Lexa acted instinctively, turning on her badass warrior autopilot and leading the Skaikru members left standing out of the fray quickly, cutting down any Ice Nation warrior who tried to stand against the irate commander. Luckily all of Clarke's close family and friends had either escaped themselves or were with the group Lexa had rescued. Clarke herself stuck close to Lexa as they ran through Polis tower and then rushed down the stairs all the way to the ground floor without pause.

Once they were out into the street, the sky people slowed down, much to Lexa's annoyance. She turned to berate them when an arrow caught her in the shoulder and she sagged against Clarke who managed to catch her just in time, dragging them behind the cover of a nearby house.

"The woods." Lexa gasped in pain, nodding down the street they were on, before her eyes closed tightly as she tried to control her breathing.

Clarke nodded and looked to Lincoln, who was protectively standing at Octavia's side, "Carry her for me."

"Sha Wanheda." Lincoln nodded, scooping Lexa up without complaint and then taking off in the direction she had indicated, Octavia following closely behind.

Clarke waited and counted her friends as they went past, Raven, Bellamy, Kane and her mother. Crossing her fingers she sent up a quick prayer that the others that had come to Polis also managed to get away safely, and then she spun and followed in the direction Lincoln was heading on Lexa's command.

Azgeda seemed to be stretched thin over the city, because they got out cleanly, heading deeper and deeper into the forest with every step until Lincoln finally slowed and lowered Lexa carefully to the ground so that Abby and Clarke could treat the arrow wound in her shoulder.

They worked quickly but carefully, making do with the limited medical supplies they were carrying, and then wrapping her shoulder with a torn off piece of Bellamy's shirt which he offered with no complaint.

"Why are we here?" Raven asked curiously, as she looked around the clearing Lincoln had chosen to stop in, "Surely there are safer places."

Lexa and Lincoln both shared a rare grin, which looked rather feral coming from the usually impassive commander, "Azgeda knows better than to venture into these woods." Lincoln answered for the both of them.

"Right ok." Octavia looked doubtful, still not convinced that they weren't about to be stormed by Queen Nia's army.

However, whatever reason was keeping the Ice Nation from following them seemed to be working, as they rested for over an hour with no incident. Twice Abby tried to insist that they should be moving on, saying that Lexa was more than capable of travelling as long as they didn't move to fast, but the commander was even more stubborn than usual. She outright refused to move from the spot they were in but refused to give any reason as to why.

Night fell properly, dusk giving way into full dark, and they were soon surrounded by the sound of the forest at night as some of them managed to drift off to sleep.

Sometime much later, in the dead of night, they were all awoken at once by a low growl and the sound of crisp leaves crunching under the foot of something incredibly heavy.

The members of Skaikru all flinched backwards except for Clarke who slipped a knife from a sheath on her waist and crept forwards, not fazed by the panther that was staring her dead in the eyes as she inched forwards, crouched low with the blade held out in front of her body.

"Stop." Lexa said normally, prompting the rest of them except for Lincoln to shush her hurriedly and for Clarke to shoot her a disbelieving look.

"Are you insane?" She asked Lexa seriously.

Lexa's lips quirked slightly and then she addressed the panther conversationally, "Yes, you're very amusing, but how about dropping the act before Clarke tries to gut you with that little knife she's holding."

A strange barking noise came from the cat, with a certain amount of disbelief they realized it was laughing at them.

The air around it seemed to shimmer slightly as it's body shifted, shrinking to reveal a beautiful girl about Clarke's own age, with striking features and sparkling eyes.

"Damn, you look rough cupcake." She grinned at Lexa.

"Nice to see you too Carmilla." She smiled back as the Skaikru stared in wonder.

 **A/N - So what do you think?! I asked whether my followers wanted this and I got messages to say yes, but it would be nice if people could give me some thoughts :) See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Chapter 2! I'm enjoying writing this quite a bit more than I actually expected too, thank you to everyone who had read or followed this. Please don't forget to leave a review, ideas, questions, comments. They're all welcome and will affect how I write further chapters.**

"You're a cat." Abby said blankly, staring at the dark haired girl who was watching their little party with great amusement.

"Ten out of ten for observation." She drawled sarcastically, crouching in front of Lexa and pulling up the remains of her shirt to get a closer look at her wound, "That hasn't stopped bleeding, you need to cauterize it most likely, sorry Lex." She shrugged sympathetically and motioned to Abby to do what she had said.

"I will not take medical advice from someone who turned from a cat into a girl and then just glanced at the bandages covering a wound before saying that I have done my job incorrectly." Abby blazed, her eyes sparking angrily. "I especially won't take orders from a child."

Carmilla snorted in amusement and placed her hands on her hips, tossing her hair over her shoulder, "Do you want to tell her or should I?"

Lexa shook her head, "You can have this one." She smiled slightly as Carmilla smirked at Abby.

"Ok then, firstly yes I can turn into a cat, get over it. Secondly, I can smell that it's still bleeding, so stop sulking because I have superior senses and just treat your patient. And finally, I'm a vampire, I'm over five hundred years old which makes you the child so you will take orders or you might find your head in a different part of the forest to your body." All the way through her speech, the gleeful little smirk didn't drop once, which added an incredibly creepy undertone to what she was saying.

Abby gaped at her, opening and shutting her mouth, unable to find words to reply to Carmilla who was just stood in front of her with hands on hips.

"Clearly I have overestimated this bunch of toddler's grasp on english." She commented slyly to Lexa who chuckled as Clarke snapped out of the daze she was in and glared at Carmilla.

With a pointed look towards Lexa though, she rolled her eyes and knelt down next to the commander. As she pulled back the bandages she confirmed that everything the apparent panther was saying had been absolutely true and Lexa's wound was still oozing blood steadily.

Sighing she quickly ordered Lincoln to make a fire, waiting for it to be hot enough before she did what Carmilla had said and cauterized it with the blade of Lexa's knife.

Once it was done, Lexa allowed Clarke to help her up and then embraced Carmilla warmly, "It's been a long time."

"Maybe to you, but then I suppose the perspectives are different." Carmilla grinned back.

"Three years." Lexa stated simply.

Finally Raven just held up her hands, "Ok what the hell!" She yelled, "Is this seriously happening right now?" She asked incredulously.

Bellamy nodded in agreement as everyone stared at the commander and her... friend? It was so strange to see Lexa acting so relaxed with anyone that they had all done a double take at the hug and then at every moment after.

Octavia looked round at Lincoln who just shrugged casually, "Everyone's heard of the panther that guards the forests outside of Polis'. Sightings date back to the first commander and the founding of the city itself."

Carmilla grinned and gave a mocking half bow, "Why thank you! It's no fun surviving an apocalypse if there's no one around afterwards. I protected my chosen few and ensured that there would always be humans nearby when I needed them." The chilling smile and sharp pointed fangs left no illusion about what she needed the humans around for.

Kane stepped forward curiously, keeping one eye on Abby at all times who didn't seem to be dealing with the situation very well, "So you've just been living in the forest doing what? Protecting the city?"

His tone was curious rather than confrontational, and he eyed her with wariness but not outright fear which had Carmilla respecting him slightly whether she would admit it or not.

"Not quite, I've been protecting the commander line as best I can, and then they protect the city. Only Lexa here decided to expand her empire across the entire continent which makes keeping an eye on her practically impossible unless she's within the city limits." She gave a long suffering sigh and rolled her eyes at the commander, who only stared back patiently, leading Kane to realize that this must be an ongoing annoyance to the vampire.

"Are you done?" Lexa asked, raising an eyebrow at the vampire who crossed her arms.

"Yes, for now." Carmilla looked at the people with Lexa again, seeing them properly this time, "Skaikru? I thought you were going to wipe them out."

Lexa actually straight up rolled her eyes, which would have been hilarious to Clarke under other circumstances, but with everything hanging over them and now a supernatural being with an unspecified personal connection to Lexa, she wasn't ready to start being amused by how relaxed she was with the incredibly attractive girl that she had never mentioned before now.

"I offered you a place on my council the day of my conclave, it isn't my fault if you denied that request and then make no effort to keep up to date with the latest movements of my armies."

Carmilla shrugged, "Whatever sweetheart, I don't actually care. But if they aren't the reason for you coming here, who is?"

"Nia."

The one word growl was enough, through Lexa's reign as Heda she had only called on Carmilla for a favor once before. When Costia had been taken she had ran to the vampire, desperate for help, but it had been too late and Costia's head was delivered to her the next day. It had been the only time Carmilla had stuck around for more than was truly necessary, helping Lexa through her grief by holding her close, whispering long into the night about the love she had lost as well, the girl she hadn't been able to cling to hard enough to keep from death's grasp. On the night she finally left, confident that Lexa was ready to lead again, she swore that all if would take would be one word and the Ice Queen would die.

Carmilla snarled, seeming more animal than anything else, even in her human form, "She will die for this Lexa, you cannot forgive her again."

"I know," Lexa's eyes blazed furiously, "That's why we came here, Carmilla I need you to help me kill the Queen of Azgeda!"


	3. Chapter 3

Carmilla stared at Lexa appraisingly and then her gaze shifted to one of pride, "Well ok then cupcake, but I doubt it's going to be easy. If Nia was confident enough to attack Polis directly then she must have a plan in place to take power that she will have been meticulously planning for years. My help may not be enough, you might want to leave your little friends somewhere for us to pick up later if we survive all this."

Clarke quickly realized that she meant Lexa should leave the Skaikru behind and growled angrily, "What makes you think any of us are really going to wait around whilst you go off to kill Nia with just the two of you?!"

"Well sweetheart, let's see shall we? Besides the fact that I could kill you right here, right now? How about the fact that none of you are actually warriors? Or how about that you'll probably get us all killed?" Carmilla smirked and then glanced at Lexa, "Or maybe, how about that Lexa doesn't want you to come with us?"

Clarke turned on Lexa and glared at her forcefully as the Commander shifted uncomfortably, "Maybe Clarke can help?" She said to Carmilla doubtfully.

"Are you kidding me?" Carmilla's mouth dropped open, "Lexa are you in love with this girl?"

Lexa growled loudly, the sound echoing through the clearing, "Love is weakness Carmilla."

Carmilla just shook her head, still staring at Lexa, "And that was a clear evasion." Her eyes flicked over to Clarke who looked remarkably unsurprised, "We'll discuss this later, just try and keep up?" She threw over her shoulder as she started walking into the forest, Lexa immediately moving to catch up with her.

"Wait where are we going?" Octavia said, as she hurried forwards, looking back and forth between their group and the vampire who was grinning as though everything was a massive joke, "I thought you said we were going to kill the Queen, how can we do that by going further away from the city?"

Raven tried to hush her hurriedly but was too late, as Carmilla had already spun round to stare down Octavia threateningly.

"Let's make one thing clear, I am trying very hard to forget about everything I have heard about your people, so you don't question me or I might remember it. Got it?"

Surprisingly it was Lexa who came to her rescue, gently taking hold of Carmilla's arm and pulling her forwards again, "Leave her be. Octavia we are going to rest and gather weapons, we will attack when we have come up with a sound plan to retake the city."

Octavia just nodded quickly, not wanting to draw the attention of Carmilla, who's dark eyes had shaken her as they seemed to pierce right into the heart of her soul.

* * *

"Come with me." Without warning a hand seized hold of Clarke's arm and yanked her backwards towards the tree line around the edge of their clearing, dragging her far enough in that they wouldn't be over heard.

"Hey!" Clarke hissed, shaking off Carmilla's arm, "I don't care what you are, I'm not afraid of you so you can't just pull me around like that."

Carmilla's eyes sparkled with amusement as she examined Clarke critically, "No, you're really not afraid are you. But you should be." Her voice deepened as a harsh smirk spread across her face. "Because I am not happy about how you are treating Lexa."

"What do you know? It's hardly as though you're around to see what she did to me and my people." Clarke bit out, looking back over her shoulder to see where Bellamy and her mum had gone.

"Oh no." Carmilla said quietly, seizing hold of Clarke's jaw and making her look back at her, "You don't get to blame her for decisions she made as Heda. Lexa and the Commander are two different people, and if you break her heart then I will kill you. Slowly and painfully."

Clarke's eyes widened, "How do you know that we-?" She trailed off.

It was Carmilla's turn to look surprised, "Something has already happened between the two of you? Listen sky girl, Lexa has only loved one person, and then she lost her to Nia. If she has fallen for you, which I believe she has, then you need to be very aware that she would give you the world. If you take advantage of that then I end you, do you understand?"

"I can't help what she feels." Clarke defended.

Carmilla sighed, "No you can't, but you can be careful how you handle that. Do this Clarke, and you might just survive me."

Nodding, Clarke agreed quickly, relief flooding through her body as Carmilla gave her one more glance before walking away, leaving Clarke with a lot to think about.


	4. Chapter 4

Carmilla had led them to a cave, which was actually closer to Polis than they had thought they should go, but she just growled when Abby opened her mouth to question the wisdom of it, who then wisely shut up.

Once inside, she pointed Lexa to what was obviously her own bed, before jerking her head towards a fire pit at the back of the cave, "Light a small fire there and then get some sleep, I'll keep watch."

"Shouldn't we take turns?" Clarke asked quietly, careful to seem as inoffensive as possible.

Instead of anger, Carmilla just smirked, "Trust me, no human is getting past me tonight."

With that, she turned her back, stalking out of the cave and into the night.

Clarke exchanged a look with Kane, who shrugged his shoulders before heading to the back of the cave.

They all fell asleep remarkably quickly, and true to Carmilla's word, no one got through to disturb them.

In the morning, they woke to the low rumble of a growl.

Panicking, the members of Skaikru huddled round the fire shot to their feet, but when they looked to the front of the cave, it was only Carmilla, who appeared to be dreaming as her tail flicked around, her massive claws glinting in the early morning sunbeams, her paws flexing as she slept.

With a bemused expression, Lexa opened her mouth to call her friends name, when the sound of shouting split the air.

Instantly alert, Carmilla lifted her head, golden eyes gleaming as she rose to her feet.

Through the entrance to the cave, they saw three Azgeda warriors suddenly break through the treeline and into the clearing that bordered the cave they were sleeping in.

Padding forwards, Carmilla watched them as they approached, weapons suddenly in hand as they became aware of the threat.

The one in the front suddenly became nervous, "We shouldn't be here," He hissed in Trigedasleng, "You know the legend, we should back away now, before it's too late."

The two men behind him just laughed, "It's just an animal, you can't be scared of a rumour, what kind of warrior are you?"  
Lips drawing back to reveal her teeth, Carmilla snarled, the muscles under her fur rippling as she crouched low to the ground.

Nodding his head resolutely to bolster his confidence, the man in front stepped forwards, "You're right, it's just a-"

He didn't get any further, Carmilla had leapt, her teeth sinking into his shoulder as she ragged him from side to side.

As he dropped to the floor with a sickening thud, the two men left raised their swords.

The second swung downwards, attempting to cleave the big cat's head from her body, but his sword was blocked by his fallen comrades, which was held by a dark-haired girl who grinned wickedly.

The golden glow of the cat's eyes still fading from her own.

His eyes widened in shock, and Carmilla pressed her advantage, not wasting his shock as she ducked under his sword and drove her own straight through his chest.

Allowing the sword to remain where it was as he fell, she turned and caught the last man by the throat, who had bravely swung at her himself, in an attempt to save his friend.

Regarding him coolly, she twisted the sword from his grip and tossed it aside.

"No one but the Commander is permitted to enter these woods." She told him softly, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry." He cried pleadingly, as she lifted him slowly, his feet no longer reaching the ground, "I swear I won't ever come back, just let me go!"

Humming in the back of her throat thoughtfully, a small smile pulled at her lips as she shook her head, "No, I don't think so."

"You see…" She whispered, lowering him to the ground and pushing him to his knees, "Fighting has made me hungry."

Ignoring his desperate pleas, she yanked his neck to the side before sinking her teeth into it.

The others in the cave, all except Lincoln and Lexa, watched in horror as she drained him dry, dropping his body to the floor when she was done.

When she walked back into the cave, the Skaikru shrank away, doing their best to keep as much distance as possible as Carmilla walked over to Lexa, sitting on the bed beside her as she began combing through her hair with her fingers.

"Nia has grown bold." Lexa remarked quietly, "If she is brave enough to venture into this part of the forest then she must feel like her hold on Polis is secured."

Patting her leg comfortingly, Carmilla shook her head, "Not for long."


End file.
